Shadows and Lies
by Greywolf
Summary: An AU story where two of our characters are not what they seem.
1. Meetings at Midnight

SHADOWS AND LIES  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Another of my AU stories. I just like AU for whatever reason. Anyway, this is a superantural one, supposed to be horror, but I'll let you be the judge of that. For all I know, it's probably tamer than a merry-go-round.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Two figures sat alone on a hill in Odaiba park, watching the full moon. The night air was crisp and cool, a faint breeze coming by every so often and bringing a ghostly whisper from the leaves of the trees. There was hardly any light in this spot, putting everything in sillhouete. "How long has it been now since this mess began," the first asked.  
  
"I'd say about ten years now," his friend answered. He drew his fingers back through his blonde hair. "Damn, I haven't fed in several days. I'm gonna be getting weak soon."  
  
The first figure shook out his mass of brown hair and sniffed the air twice. "We're in luck. Two people are in the park. I wonder what they're doing out so late?" He continued sniffing. "Let's see. Perfume. Expensive clothes. Hair dye, I think... The other one. Sweat. Flowers, many kinds of flowers. Tennis balls? Hmm." He turned to his partner and his eyes reflected a pale green light in the darkness. "Let's go check it out, Matt."  
  
Matt nodded and followed his partner down the hill. "Sure thing, Tai." The two moved quickly and silently past trees and over hills until they came to a pathway and hid behind two large trees. They saw, passing under a lamp post, two girls in their late teens. One had pink hair with several golden stars stuck in it. "That would be where the hair dye came from," Tai whispered. He turned his eyes to the other girl. She had shoulder-length red hair and was wearing a tennis uniform, carrying a dufflebag by her side. The two were talking and giggling as they passed by without ever noticing the boys.  
  
"What are they saying," Matt asked in a whisper.  
  
"They're on the hunt for a couple of dates to an up-coming party. Let's hold off on dinner. I call dibs on the red-head." Tai viewed the red-haired girl as his eyes glowed in the light like before.  
  
Matt just puffed a lock of hair from his eyes. "You can have the red-head. I'm more interested in the other one. Did you catch where the party is?"  
  
Tai focused his hearing a little more and listened to their conversation. "That new place, The Derelict. That's that one that bought the abandoned warehouse."  
  
"Oh yeah," Matt said. "Well, let's go have a little chat with them, shall we?" He grinned wikedly. He could find someone else to feed from. This was too good an oppurtunity to turn down.  
  
Tai chuckled darkly and slipped off into the shadows to head off the girls at a bend in the path. "Way ahead of you, buddy."  
  
The two emerged from the rees and walked down the path toward the two girls casually. "Well, hello there," Matt said when the four were only a few yards apart. "What are you ladies doing out so late?"  
  
The girls jumped. They hadn't been paying attention at all. Normally, people would be scared to see two guys come out of nowhere in the middle of the night, but Odaiba was a peaceful neighborhood that only had to worry about minors purchasing beer to impress their friends. The red-headed girl looked at Tai and smiled. "Hi there. It's a long story." She nonchallantly started to walk toward them, taking a quick look over Tai as she went. He was wearing khaki cargo pants, a blue T-shirt that had "Born To Be Wild" emblazened on the front in white letters, white sneakers, and a blue headband keeping his mass of thick brown hair out of his face. "Hey, you're cute," she said flirtatiously. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Taichi Kamiya, and this is my buddy Yamato Ishida. Or just Tai and Matt for short. What are you girls doing out this late? It's almost midnight."  
  
"I'm Sora Takenouchi and this is Mimi Tachikawa. We have our reasons, it's just a long story." Sora took another step toward Tai while Mimi took this time to walk up to Matt.  
  
"Hello there, Matt." She took a look at his outfit with some interest. He was wearing air walks, blue jeans, a black T-shirt that had "doN't annoy THe CraZy person" in scrawled white lettering on the front, and a black leather sweeper coat. She giggled lightly at the message on his shirt. "Nice outfit. I think it looks really nice on you. Hey, Sora and I are going to a party in a couple days. If you don't have any other plans, do you want to come?" She looked into his eyes hopefully, batting her eyelashes.  
  
Matt winked and smirked. "It's a date."  
  
Sora grinned slightly as she glanced at her friend and decided to take Mimi's approach. "What about you Tai? You want to be my date," she asked coyly.  
  
"Is that a trick question," Tai responded. "You got it, Sora."  
  
The four teens talked for another half-hour as the boys escorted the girls to their apartments. Once they were gone, Tai and Matt turned serious once more. "Hmm, they may have potential." Taichi said. "We got their phone numbers, we got a double date, and all we need now is a little time."  
  
Yamato nodded. "We better head back. The clans aren't going to be pleased if they find out that we just organized a double date with two humans. Hell, if they find out anything about tonight, they'll be pissed."  
  
"Alright." Tai sniffed the air twice. "There's a little punk a couple blocks down writing grafitti. He's all yours."  
  
Matt smirked. "Thanks. May not be my first choice, but beggers can't afford to be picky."  
  
With that, the two left in opposite directions, no one the wiser. The next morning, The Odaiba Times reported the first disappearance in the city in five years. 


	2. 

SHADOWS AND LIES  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I'm back. This chapter of Shadows and Lies will feature a couple of songs, because I need to get the damn things out of my head. The chapter probably sucks, but right now, I couldn't give a rat's ass  
  
Part 1  
  
Sora and Mimi walked up to the club to find Tai and Matt already there waiting for them. Matt had blue jeans, air walks, and an indigo button-down shirt with dragon sillhouettes covering the surface. Tai was wearing camouflage cargo pants, sneakers, and a black T-shirt that said "Cthulhu Saves" in big white letters. "Hey there, boys," Sora called out.  
  
Tai smirked and winked. "Right back at ya, Sora."  
  
Mimi walked up to Matt and batted her eyes at him flirtatiously. "Hello Matt. You ready?"  
  
Matt just chuckled and smirked. "Absolutely. Oh, by the way," he added with a little less enthusiasm, "I can hear what is obviously karaoke in there."  
  
"Ow," Sora said. "Well Mimi and I can sing, so it won't be that bad."  
  
Tai raised a hand. "Actually, if you don't mind, Matt and I would like to do a couple of songs first. I may not be very good, but I don't suck too hard. Matt is the singer not me."  
  
The conversation turned towards music as the four entered the club. It was a spacious room with dark blue and black walls, barred doors seperating several rooms, light-up dance floors, a bar, tables with people seated around talking, eating, and drinking, and more. Track lighting was the main light source around, reaching high up into the ceiling some thirty feet up. The place used to be a condemned warehouse, and indeed some of the decor tried to leave the feeling of abandonment and neglect in the atmosphere. Up on the small dais used for karaoke, a young girl was singing (AN: *shudder*) "Oops, I Did It Again." Badly.  
  
Tai frowned as the song ended. "I think my ears are bleeding. Let me up there." Taichi strode briskly up to the stage and picked the song he wanted. He took the microphone and cleared his throat. The speakers came to life and soon the room was filled with the music of "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi with Tai singing.  
  
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
  
This is for ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Gotta make your own breaks  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
  
At this point Tai started playing air guitar to the solo in the song before he continued singing.  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!  
  
The song ended, Tai took a bow, and walked off the dais to the others. He was a much better singer than most of the others and had a good sense of rhythm.  
  
"That was good Tai," Sora said.  
  
"Thanks babe," he smiled, causing Sora to blush a little.  
  
"My turn," Matt said and walked up on stage. He picked up his microphone and cleared his throat like Tai did before. The speakers started playing "Blue" by Eiffel 65 and Matt started singing.  
  
Yo listen up, here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to...  
  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
  
I'm blue da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
Da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die  
  
  
Matt took a bow when the song finished and rejoined his friends. "How'd I do?"  
  
Tai and Sora gave him a thumbs up and Mimi giggled. "Why didn't you tell me you were a good singer?"  
  
"Must have slipped my mind."  
  
Tai sniffed the air. "Whoa. Someone here's drunk as shit. That guy over there." Taichi pointed to a man with black hair grown into a small ponytail. His face was getting a little stubly and he was staggering around, obviously drunk. "Better avoid him. I smell something else on him that I don't like."  
  
Sora and Mimi looked at Tai in wonder while Yamato stood behind their backs frantically shaking his head and running his finger back and forth in front of his throat in a "shut up" gesture.  
  
Tai realized his mistake and chuckled nervously. "I just, uh... have a really good sense of smell." Taichi mentally slapped himself for such a poor explanation, but it kept the girls from further questioning, at least.  
  
Yamato darted his eyes back and forth and neverously said, "Uh, listen girls, who don't you do a song."  
  
Sora and Mimi agreed and went up to the dais. They sang "Don't Turn Around" by Ace of Base in a duet (AN: I'm sorry but I couldn't find the lyrics. God I suck) which sent the boys into applause when they finished. The four took their places at a table and a waiter with a goatee soon arrived to take their orders.  
  
Sora went first. "I'll have the spicy chicken wings and a coke."  
  
Mimi was next. "Just a salad with ranch."  
  
"Nothing for me, thanks. I'm still full," Matt said with a shrug.  
  
Tai was the last to order. "I'll have a double cheeseburger, hold the veggies, a side of fries, chicken fingers with barbecue sauce, a bowl of chili, and a large coke," he said, ticking off the order on his fingers. He glanced around at his friends who were staring at him and shrugged. "What?"  
  
The waiter stared at Taichi for a moment with a raised eyebrow before he jotted the order down and walked off.  
  
Suddenly, the drunk man from before staggered up and clapped a hand down on Matt's shoulder. "Now those are some fine looking girls you boys got there." He mumbled and slurred the words horribly, almost unintelligible.  
  
"Don't touch me," Yamato said flatly.  
  
Taichi sniffed once and frowned. "You're on marijuana, aren't you? Don't lie, the smell is all over you."  
  
The drunk looked at Tai, tilting his head from side to side. "Yeah, I guess so. Does it matter?" He grinned, showing his yellow, crooked teeth.  
  
Sora leaned away from the drunk in disgust. "Ugh. Will you just leave us alone?"  
  
Matt was still stone-faced as the drunk man hovered behind him. "You have exactly three seconds to get the hell away from this table or I will slap you in the face so hard you'll have to shove your toothbrush up your ass to brush your teeth."  
  
The man just laughed, releasing a cloud of his foul breath. "Ha! Joke's on you," he said. "I don't brush my teeth."  
  
"No surprise there," Mimi shot back.  
  
"Time's up," Matt said suddenly. He lifted his fist up into a backhand, hitting the drunk right in the nose.  
  
The man staggered backward, clutching his now bleeding nose. "You son of a bitch! I'll get you for that!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Tai stood up, popping out his neck and cracking his knuckles. "Let's see you try. The man rushed forward with a loud yell, but Tai simply lunged forward, throwing his fist out into a punch and hit the drunk in the stomach. After a few seconds, Tai stood up straight and his would-be attacker fell to the ground unconscious in a crumpled heap.  
  
"I think we have some fans," Mimi said flatly as she noticed now that there was a lot of people gathered around watching with mixed emotions.  
  
After a short bedlam of shouts, cheers, and everything in between, the management came in and kicked the four teens out, ruining their double date.  
  
They walked down the streets in silence for a while before Tai spoke up nervously. "Uh... sorry we ruined tonight."  
  
"Oh, don't be," Sora smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we still had fun," Mimi added cheerfully.  
  
"So does that mean we can try again, another place, same time," Yamato asked.  
  
Mimi looked into his eyes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, leaving Matt with a goofy grin slowly creeping up his lips.  
  
Sora smiled at Tai and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as well, getting a similar reaction. The two girls giggled and crossed the street to their apartments.  
  
The boys shook their heads to clear them and nodded to each other. "I'd say there's good potential," Taichi said.  
  
"Yeah," Yamato said. "We'll have to keep up the act a little longer though so we can be sure. We still have a lot of work to do in the meantime."  
  
"Right. By the way, isn't TK coming back to your clan from his trip to North America?"  
  
"Yup. Your sister will be practically orgasmic to see him again," Matt smirked.  
  
"Please don't use that word with my sister in the same sentence," Tai said, frowning.  
  
Yamato simply laughed as the two walked off down the streets, knowing his friend was going to say that. 


End file.
